<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compulsions by Ultimate_Percussionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141836">Compulsions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Percussionist/pseuds/Ultimate_Percussionist'>Ultimate_Percussionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Death, Post-The Bite of '83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Percussionist/pseuds/Ultimate_Percussionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wants to go see Circus Baby, but her father told her no. Elizabeth snuck out of Henry's office when her dad entered to go see Circus Baby... Whas that a wise choice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compulsions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's been a few months since Chris died and William Afton has been acting a little bit weird. Elizabeth and Michael have chosen to ignore it since Chris' death is still recent. Elizabeth still hates Michael for what he did to Chris, but now he goes by Terrance.</em>
</p><p>"Compulsions"</p><p>"Daddy, you let the other children go see her. Why won't you let me go?" I pleaded. I gave my famous puppy dog eyes. Daddy looked down onto my face.</p><p>"Lizzy, I said no. I say that because Circus Baby is dangerous!" I sighed and slumped off to go see Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy. I snuck back into Circus Baby Auditorium, where Circus Baby was performing a song request by an upbeat child around my age. One of the children went up to her, and she made a balloon right at her fingertip!</p><p>I was so amazed, I pulled on Daddy's pant leg and said enthusiastically, "Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons?! Oh, Daddy let me go to her..."</p><p>I could tell Daddy was getting annoyed, so I stepped backwards a little bit. "My answer is still no, Elizabeth!" He handed me some papers that looked like blueprints for some robots that looked like Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. "Why don't you hand those to your Uncle Henry and tell him I'll be with him soon?"</p><p>I huffed and said, "Sure Daddy!" I rushed off towards Uncle Henry's office. I stopped in front of the door that had the name 'Henry Emily' printed on it. I knocked and opened the door. Uncle Henry's office was very neat. There was very little paperwork, his books were organized, and Charlotte was playing with her dolls on the floor! I waved to Charlie, and she waved back.</p><p>Uncle Henry noticed me when I entered his workspace. After I waved to Charlie,  he said, "Hey there, Lizzy, how are you?"</p><p>I smiled and said, "Pretty great, Uncle Henry!" I just then remembered the blueprints in my hands. I held them out to Uncle Henry and said, "Daddy said that I needed to give these to you and that he would be with you in a few minutes."</p><p>He took the blueprints, ruffled my hair, and placed them in a red tray that said 'Blueprints'. "You sounded like a secretary there, Eli. How about you play with Charlie, while we wait for your father?" I had sparkles in my eyes and directly went to play with Charlie. After a few minutes, Daddy walked in, and I covertly slipped out of the office.</p><p>I walked soundlessly towards Circus Baby Auditorium. The auditorium and bundling with laughter and sequels of delight. I went up to Circus Baby and said, "Don't tell Daddy that I here, I wanted to watch your show too! I don't know why he won't let me come see you! You're wonderful!"</p><p>She stopped singing, which I thought was weird. Her stomach opened up, and there was ice cream! It was a vanilla ice cream cone with a cherry on top that appeared to be real! Before I took it, I listened around for the sounds of the other children. "Where did the other children go?"</p><p>I pushed that question to the back of my mind and focused on the ice cream Circus Baby had made. I had a big grin on my face while I was reaching out for it. I then realized that I was too short. I went up on her stage to get the ice cream.</p><p>I climbed up there with a lot of difficulty and stood up. I regained my balance and sighed in relief that I didn't fall. I was reaching towards the ice cream, but Circus Baby made a weird noise. I pushed the noise to the back of my mind and decided to tell Daddy later.</p><p>Something else came out of Circus Baby's stomach, and it latched itself onto me. It ripped ripped my pink shirt, and my blue skirt was very slowly slipping down my skin. It pulled me inside of Circus Baby, and the last thing I felt were my bones being crushed. That was before I saw darkness</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>